


Notte Stellata

by Il_Postino



Series: Barbie AUs [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Based on the Barbie film, Black swan Evgenia, Evil Evgeni, M/M, Swan Boyang, Swan Cha Jun-Hwan, Swan Johnny, Swan Nathan, Swan Shoma, Swan Stephane, Swan Yuzuru, knife shoes appreciation society, swan lake AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Il_Postino/pseuds/Il_Postino
Summary: Heavily inspired by "By the lake on a moonlight night" by Sei desu mei this is a swan lake au.On the clearest nights, on the edge of the milky way, a swan can be seen dancing in the stars. He glides across the night sky in skates as black as the nights with blades of fine silver, the same as the stars themselves. And he skates to music the world has yet to hear with a routine that is beautiful and his own. He skates in the hope that one day, someone will come and help him. Someone will help to break the spell.Edit: I changed the name because I realised I spelt it wrong, whoops





	1. Following the swan

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random idea I had. The credit should all go to protectmepls due to the inspiration. Enjoy!
> 
> Yuzuru is in his black training clothes in this chapter

_On the clearest nights, on the edge of the milky way, a swan can be seen dancing in the stars. He glides across the night sky in skates as black as the nights with blades of fine silver, the same as the stars themselves. And he skates to music the world has yet to hear with a routine that is beautiful and his own. He skates in the hope that one day, someone will come and help him. Someone will help to break the spell._

Once upon a time, in a town within the kingdom of Spain, there lived a family of Japanese immigrants who ran the family bakery. Yumi Hanyu and her son Yuzuru worked there most of the time while his sister Saya went to dance lessons.

“You know Yuzuru,” Yumi mused one day as she rolled out some dough for cookies, “you dance just as beautifully as Saya does. You could dance with her too. I know there’s a dancing part of you that wants to come out and spread its wings.”

Yuzuru laughed and carried a tray of breads to the display counter. “And have everyone stare at me that way? I couldn’t. Not unless I was perfect or worked harder on it, and you need me here.”

“Yuzuru,” she said seriously, “if you wanted to do this, I would do everything within my power to get you dance lessons too. I’m your mother and I want you to be happy you know.”

“I’m happy with you. You and Saya and father. I love you all so much and I want to make you proud by doing my part in the family.”

“You always make me proud. You’re so kind and talented, and people here won’t stop talking about your yuzu and lemon cake. I have to agree it’s very good.”

“Thank you,” he said, bowing his head to her in respect before he started helping her make other baked goods for the town.

Midday came around and his mother was serving customers. Yuzuru sat by the window, eating some freshly made bread and strips of smoked salmon that was common in the area, when he spotted a gorgeous white bird swoop down through the town. Men and women were crowding around, shouting about. Yuzuru slipped out of their side door to follow the beautiful creature. Someone had caught it and looped a rope around its neck, ready to tie it down or trap it. The bird then pecked the man’s hand and flew off quickly but low to the ground. Concerned for its safety, Yuzuru took one last glance at the bakery and rushed off after the bird.

“Yuzuru, I-,” Yumi glanced around their back room, surprised to find it empty. Her surprise turned to worry when she saw his food lying half eaten. “Yuzuru?!”

Yuzuru was running after this beautiful swan, all but entranced by its beauty and elegance. He barely even noticed how far he’d gone until he dashed through some closing rocks at a waterfall that shut behind him. Following the bird, he saw that the rope had got caught on some brambles.

“Hold still,” Yuzuru said gently in what little English he had picked up.

“Easy for you to say,” Yuzuru gasped in shock, “since you’re not getting strangled.”

“You can talk?”

“Of course.” The swan gave him a pointed look. “Now, are you going to stand around with your mouth open or cut me loose?”

“I…Um…”

“Never mind, I’ll do it myself.” The swan started tugging only to squawk. “Ouch!”

“Hang on, I’ll uh, I’ll cut it!” He grinned like he’d just invented the wheel. He then set off to search for a rock when he came upon a tree with a glistening black gemstone at the centre. He reached in and touched it gently.

Unknown to him, a group of five swans had emerged from the trees and were watching the ordeal. One of the cygnets tugged at the wing of the biggest one.

“No! No! Somebody stop him!”

“No.” The oldest said gently. “Watch.”

Yuzuru pulled the crystal out of the tree and checked the edges. He headed back over to the swan and cut the rope quickly.

“Where did you get that?” It asked, eyes wide.

“T-that tree.”

“You mean…. You just took it out?”

“I-I’m sorry! I’ll put it right back!” He apologised quickly, removing the rope from the swan. “I just thought it would help…”

“Did you see that Stephane? Did you? He used the crystal!”

“I’m very sorry-”

“Please, don’t apologise. We’ve been waiting for you for a long time.” The largest swan said, stepping forwards. “First, let me thank you for helping Johnny. And you know better than to enter into the human world. You could have been killed!”

“I just wanted to help! I thought there might be something there to fight him.”

Stephan rolled his eyes and turned to Yuzuru. “What’s your name?”

“H-Hanyu Yuzuru. Uh, Yuzuru Hanyu. Um, Hanyu is family name and Yuzuru first name.”

“Yuzuru.” Stephane said to put him at ease once more. “Do you know what you have in your hand?”

“I… I was just about to return it!”

“The magic crystal belongs to you now.”

“Me?”

“Him?” Johnny asked, eyeing him sceptically. “How will he save us?”

“You must have me confused for someone else.”

Stephane held up a wing and Yuzuru sat down to listen. “Years ago, my cousin Evgeni and I lived with our uncle, the king of the forest. When the time came for him to choose his successor, he picked me instead of Evgeni. He was furious and stormed out of the forest you see today. For many years, everything was peaceful until he returned with his daughter, Evgenia, now a master of the dark arts. He started to take over our home piece by piece.” Yuzuru’s eyes widened. “I tried to make him leave but,” he held up a wing sadly, “his dark powers are overwhelming. Several of my bravest fairies and elves tried to stop him, but he turned them into animals and forced them to build his palace.” He gestured to the four cygnets by him.

“But now that you’re here….” Johnny prompted and Stephane continued.

“The legend says that the one who frees the crystal will overcome Evgeni and save the forest. But no one has ever been able to pull the crystal from the tree Yuzuru. Until today.”

One of the cygnets bounced up to Yuzuru, rubbing its fluffy head against his hand. “It’s you! You! You’re our hero!”

“Junhwan, please, give the man some space.” Stephane chided.

“I…” Yuzuru looked at the swans sadly and handed Stephane the crystal. “I’m sorry. I have to get back. My family will be looking for me.”

Stephane and the cygnets looked at him crestfallen but the oldest nodded slowly. “I understand Yuzuru. Johnny will show you the way out.”

Yuzuru waved sadly at the four little swans. “Goodbye. I’m sorry.” He mumbled the last part to himself as he fiddled with his fingers.

“It’s over.” Another cygnet said, shaking its head once Yuzuru was out of earshot. “It’s over. The hero won’t help us. Some hero he is.”

Johnny flapped around Yuzuru before he landed on a nearby rock. “You know, if I had the magic crystal, I’d nail Evgenia for what he’s done to poor Stephane.”

“I just… I’m not brave like you.” Yuzuru mumbled softly.

“Well, that’s true. No one is braver than I, but I suppose I could help you after all.”

Yuzuru smiled a little at the swan who was clearly showing off for him by diving and swooping around. Yuzuru clapped with delight until a shadow fell over the two of them. Johnny stepped back, eyes narrowing as two large eagles landed in front of Yuzuru. Blinding white light forced him to look away as the two dissolved into figures:  a blonde man with a red and black feathered suit and a young woman in a similar outfit with hair that was brown and tumbled way past her waist.

“You know, a little bird whispered in my ear that some human boy freed the magic crystal.” The man said. “It couldn’t be you, could it?” He asked, taking hold of Yuzuru’s chin to study his face.

“Feathers a bit ruffled Evgeni?” Johnny teased.

“Oh, my days are numbered. I’m shaking in my boots.” He replied sarcastically, aiming a kick at Johnny who hissed back.

“Laugh all you want bird brain. But Yuzuru and I will throw you two right out of the forest.”

“Ironic to call someone bird brain when you are the swan, don’t you think Johnny?” Evgeni said with a smirk. He cupped the young woman’s face and smiled to her. “Evgenia, my sweet, how would you like a new feather pillow?”

She looked at Yuzuru briefly before back to Evgeni. “Anytime.” She chuckled. Evgeni grinned and stared at Yuzuru.

With a quick wave of his hand, Johnny was knocked away from Yuzuru with a wave of red and black magic. The next second, Yuzuru was hit by a wave of the magic himself. He felt himself grow shorter, his arms and legs bend and change. When the white light around him changed, he looked down and spread out his arms only to see a pair of white wings.

“No,” he breathed, looking down at his feathery chest, “no no no no no! No!”

Evgeni laughed and paced around Yuzuru. “Look at the great hero of the forest!” He exclaimed as he pulled out of one Yuzuru’s feathers.

“Hey, lay off!” Johnny shouted, pecking at his hair to give Yuzuru time to fly off quickly as Johnny went in the other direction.

“Over here Yuzuru.” Yuzuru followed his name and found Stephane with a necklace containing the crystal. “We came as quickly as we could. This necklace should protect you.”

“Ah, the king of nothing.” Evgeni taunted, looking at Stephane.

“He can do nothing more to you as long as you wear the crystal.”

“You still think you can interfere with my destiny?” Evgeni asked Stephane, pointing at the elegant swan. “This is my forest. Mine. Just as it always should have been. Why don’t you save us a lot of trouble and hand over the crown?”

“And see you destroy the rest of our home? Never.” Stephane snapped.

“Then enjoy the show.” He cackled. “This boy’s days are over!”

Another wave of red and black magic hit into Yuzuru. For a moment he was surrounded by black before the colour exploded into blue and white droplets of magic that sat in the air. On the lake, just as before, Yuzuru sat there in swan form. Evgeni glared at him.

“Go Evgeni.” Stephane snapped. “You can do nothing here.”

With a tut, Evgeni turned him and Evgenia into eagles and the two flew off together.

“Did you see his face?” Johnny chirped. “You got him Yuzuru!”

“I think he got me….” Yuzuru mumbled sadly, looking at his wings. “Can you turn me back?” He asked Stephane.

“I wish I could. I could turn these five back into themselves from sunset until dawn, but I don’t know if I still can. His power is always getting stronger.”

“Please try, please! I don’t want to be a swan forever!”

Stephane nodded and brushed a wing lightly over Yuzuru’s head. Two blue beads of magic circled his head and body. The sun dipped below the horizon and the four youngsters were surrounded in blue light as they transformed into humans, stretching out their fingers and limbs. Johnny was bathed in the same light and he turned into a human too, adjusting his hair as he did. Stephane transformed into a human also and he stretched. All of them watched Yuzuru carefully.

“Come on. Work.” Johnny said, reaching for Stephane’s hand.

Yuzuru’s crystal on his necklace began to glow and soon his figure was enveloped in blue light. Stephane smiled and held Johnny’s hand as they watched a human emerge from the light.

“Thank you! Thank you!”

“You realise that once the sun rises tomorrow….” Stepahne trailed off.

“I’ll be a swan.” Yuzuru finished sadly. “I have to break this spell! I can’t go home otherwise!”

“That’s the spirit.” Johnny said. “Oh, and it’s time you met these four. The one who attacked you before was Junhwan.” The teenager waved shyly at Yuzuru. “This one here is Nathan.” He waved too. “This is Shoma. He’s short.” Shoma gave Johnny a glare that caused Yuzuru to giggle a little. “And this is Boyang. He’s very quiet but is sweet.”

“Nice to meet you all. I want to help to break the spell.”


	2. A date by the lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier, prince of Spain, enjoys one night of freedom when he follows an eagle into the forest. There he sees something that changes his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuzuru in this chapter is wearing his Chopin Ballade costume from the Olympics. It then turns into his Hope and Legacy costume

High up in the trees was a sort of palace, surrounded by ravens. Inside, Evgenia lounged on a couch, sighing a little. “Father, why are you pacing so? You’re thinking, aren’t you?”

“I’m getting that crystal if I have to slit his throat to remove that necklace.” Evgeni said through gritted teeth.

“Why bother? It’s just a rock.”

“Evgenia it’s not just a rock-”

“Just destroy him then.” She said, shaking her head. “Any old human could do it.”

“A human!” Evgeni’s eye lit up. “Of course! Now that the boy is a creature of the forest, even the magic crystal can’t protect him from a human!”

 

“Javi.” Javier sat up with a start, smiling at Brian, his advisor, (Royal babysitter, he’d joked once). “Javi, what did I just say?”

“Javi.” He replied, shrugging.

“Very funny. You’re a prince Javi. You need to pay attention. What I said was you need to get ready for the royal ball tomorrow night. Your mother-”

“I know Brian. My mother wants me to pick a bride. You know I don’t want to. I’m not ready to get married.”

“You are the Prince of Spain Javi. That does come with some responsibilities.”

“I know, but I’m too young. I’m twenty-eight Brian. I still have so much left to do, to see, to experience and-”

“And your mother has so much to do, to see, to experience. She can’t do it on the throne. I’m not picking a side Javi, but you should consider it from her point of view. She wants to make sure that the kingdom is safe.”

“I know,” he mumbled into his arms, “but it’s not fair.”

“Life isn’t fair Javi.” Brian said, patting his arm gently. “But you know, maybe you’ll find your next adventure at the royal ball tomorrow night.”

“Maybe. But then, maybe there’s something amazing I might miss out on. Something just around the corner.”

“Well, Brian said, sliding him a bow and a quiver of arrows, “why don’t you go out and have some fun, yeah?” The _while you still have this much freedom_ remained unsaid but Javier heard it all the same. He took the gifts and gave Brian a quick hug.

“No matter what anyone says, you’re amazing Brian!” he called before he ran off.

“Hey, what do people say?!”

Javier rode out on his horse into the forest when a large eagle caught his eye overhead. Following it, he crossed over a bridge next to a waterfall. Sensing his horse’s fear, he tied her up and crossed over himself into the gap between the rocks. He spotted the eagle again and took off running towards a large lake.

The eagle smirked to itself and swooped down, disturbing the swans sleeping on the top of the lake. As the two largest and four smallest flew off into the trees quickly, the last was chased mercilessly by the eagle. Spying it, Javier forgot all about the eagle and instead aimed for the swan. He narrowed an eye and kept the tip of his arrow aimed on the swan.

“Take the shot.” The eagle said softly. “Take the shot. Take the shot!”

Javier lowered his bow slowly, mesmerised by the swan. The majestic creature glanced over at the setting sun and fluttered down to land by the edge of the lake. Javier shielded his eyes as the creature glowed white and silver before the light melted away and revealed a slender young man in a blue and white top with black trousers. His dark hair fell across his brown eyes and he swept it away, skin slightly shiny with sweat from the flight. He looked around the area, adjusting the black necklace slowly. Javier slowly walked towards him, bow across his back so as to not scare the young man.

“Excuse me-” he started, trying English out first. The young man gasped and stepped back, nearly falling into the lake.

“Who are you?” The young man asked sharply, eyes narrowed and hand resting on his necklace.

“I-I’m sorry, I mean you no harm.” Javier said, holding his hands up as the other man backed away from him a little more.

“Did he send you after us?” He asked more forcefully than before.

“Chill Yuzu.” Javier turned to find two men approaching them both. “Relax. I don’t think he was brought here by Evgeni.” One of them studied Javier’s face. “He is handsome though.”

“Johnny, please, control yourself. There are children around here, remember.” The other said with a chuckle, looping an arm over Johnny’s shoulder.

“Yeah yeah Stephane, I know.” He smiled. “Seriously though Yuzuru, don’t worry. I doubt this guy will hurt you.”

Yuzuru nodded, studying Javier too. As he opened his mouth to talk, something barrelled into Javier and knocked him straight into the lake.

“Nathan!” Johnny shouted, unable to properly hide his smile as Yuzuru and Stephane pulled Javier out of the water. “Don’t just knock random people into the water! That’s really rude.”

“You okay?” Javier opened his eyes to see Yuzuru sitting over him concerned. The Asian male brushed the prince’s damp hair back and let him rest his head on his lap. “I’m sorry I was rude. I just worry. For these men. I don’t want them to be hurt again.”

“Again?” Javier asked as four young men sat down by Yuzuru along with Johnny and Stephane.

“Yes,” Yuzuru said softly, fiddling with his necklace, “but first, introductions. I’m Yuzuru. From Japan, but family moved here to work.”

“I’m Johnny, as you know. Originally from the United States of America but the flare of Spain drew me.”

“I’m Stephane and I go where Johnny goes.” He looped an arm around Johnny’s shoulders lightly and squeezed his hand.

“I’m Nathan, originally from the USA. Johnny told me to apologise to you for pushing you into the lake, but I think you probably deserved it.” One of the young men by Yuzuru’s side said, glaring a little at Javier.

One of the youngsters whispered something to Yuzuru who smiled.

“He says he’s Shoma, also from Japan.” Yuzuru translated, petting Shoma’s hair gently.

“I’m Boyang. It’s nice to meet you!” a third said with a grin and a wave at Javier. “Originally from China.”

“I’m Juhnwan,” the last introduced himself, brushing his black hair out of his eyes. “from South Korea originally. Hi!”

“Hi,” Javier said, sitting up, “I’m Javier. From Spain. It’s nice to meet you all. I-”

“Well well well Stephane, Johnny, it’s good to see that you still have some powers left after all.” The group turned to see Evgeni and Evgenia standing behind them.

“Evgeni,” Stephane greeted coldly, pulling Johnny closer as he unconsciously moved closer to the four youngest ones, “what more do you want?”

Evgeni pushed the six men other than Yuzuru and Javier aside with a wave of black and red magic. Startled, Yuzuru stood up and put himself quickly between Javier and Evgeni.

“Now now Yuzu, there’s no need to get so worked up.” He clicked his tongue, turning to Javier. “One arrow from a human. That’s all it would have taken.”

“You wanted me to kill him?” Javier asked in disbelief, looking at Yuzuru in shock.

“You’re a hunter, aren’t you?” Evgeni asked as the young woman giggled. “Now, of course, I see you’re useless. As useless as, say, a pig.”

He sent a wave of red and black magic towards Javier, but it never hit him. Yuzuru blocked the way and it was like the magic refused to touch him. His black necklace glowed bright and the magic dissolved into nothing around him.

“You can save him.” Evgeni said, stopping the magic. “Give me the crystal and I’ll leave you all alone.”

Javier pulled out an arrow and fired it at Evgeni. A quick wave of red and black magic snapped the arrow mid-air.

“You obviously have no idea with whom you’re dealing.” Evgeni drawled. The young woman tugged on his sleeve.

“Leave. They’re boring father. Can’t we just go home already?”

Evgeni rolled his eyes at Stephane and Johnny who had come to and were checking the younger ones. “Kids huh? So impatient am I right? Come on Evgenia, let’s go.” And with that, the two transformed into eagles and flew off into the forest.

Javier watched as Johnny and Stephane helped the youngest four up slowly. Yuzuru offered Javier a hand and pulled him to his feet. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Javier said, “although I was terrified when you stepped in front of me.”

“As long as I have necklace I’m protected.” Yuzuru said. “I’m not in danger.”

“That’s not how it looked to me.” Javier sighed. “What is this place anyway?”

“I haven’t seen much, but I could show Javi swan lake?”

Javier took Yuzuru’s hand gently and smiled as the younger let him across the stepping stones to the best flowers. Javier picked one for him and handed it to Yuzuru, chuckling a little in surprise as magical sparks flew out of it and turned Yuzuru’s blue and white clothes into a gorgeous white, green and blue costume seemingly made up of layers of fabric. Javier offered him a hand to dance as music appeared out of nowhere for the two. Javier’s hand found Yuzuru’s waist and he smiled as Yuzuru leaned his head on his chest gently. Yuzuru then touched a hand to the water of the lake and it froze over. He handed a flower to Javier and it transformed Javi’s hunting shoes and Yuzuru’s working shoes into skates. The two skated around for a while with Javier holding Yuzuru close to him as if to protect him from anymore of the horrors of the world.

“Yuzu,” he said softly, not wanting to ruin the moment too much, “tonight my mother is having a ball at the palace. Will you come?” Yuruzu looked up, past Javier and to the horizon. “It’s nearly dawn….”

“Yuzuru, come to the castle. I can protect you there. You can bring your family, please?”

Yuzuru looked over at Stephane and Johnny leaning against each other, at Shoma, Nathan, Boyang and Junhwan who were huddled up together.

“Javi I… I can’t. I’m connected to here. I have to help them.”

“I won’t let Evgeni get away with this. I’ll come back with an army.”

“No Javi, he’s too powerful. He’ll do to you what he’s done to us.”

“I’ll take that risk!”

“And your men?”

Javier fell silent and looked at his feet.

“Go home Javi. I couldn’t stand it if Evgeni hurt you to get at me.”

“And leave you here?”

Yuzuru huffed lightly. “You want to help me? Find my family in the bakery in town. Tell them I’m fine and will be home soon.”

Javier squeezed his hands and nodded slowly. “Will you come tonight?”

Yuzuru nodded as the light of dawn reached the lake. The four youngest transformed into swans quickly.

“No!” Javier said, holding onto Yuzuru’s hands tighter. Johnny and Stephane transformed into swans too.

“No!” Javier said, watching the two oldest readjust in swan form. Yuzuru started to glow too and Javier had to let go.

“No!” He shouted as Yuzuru’s elegant human form turned into swan form.

“You must go!”

“Only if I’ll see you tonight?”

“I promise Javi. Now go!”


	3. Planning for the ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How each of the different characters prepare for the ball. Shoma, Jun-hwan, Nathan and Boyang also find out some disturbing news

Javier rode through the town centre looking for the bakery. It wasn’t too hard to spot given its prominent location on the corner of a street, although the lights were all off. Javier knocked a couple of times, hoping for an answer.

“They’re gone Your Highness.” A man said, altering Javier’s attention.

“Do you know when they’ll be back?”

“Hard to say. They’re looking for their son you see. He’s gone missing!”

“When the family returns, I’d appreciate it if you told them to come and see me right away.”

“Of course!” the man said with a bow. Javier hopped back onto his horse and rode off back home.

“I’ve found a bride!” Javier said as he burst through the doors into the throne room. Brian, who had been talking to his mother, gaped at him.

“Oh Javier that’s so wonderful!” His mother cooed, running from her throne to give him a hug. “What’s she like?”

“Actually, um, he.” Javier corrected. She blinked but nodded.

“What’s he like then?”

Javier grinned and sighed. “He’s Japanese with gorgeous eyes and this super cute lopsided grin when you really make him laugh. He’s kind of reserved at first and he’s very protective of his family and friends. And he’s so elegant and graceful, like a… like a…”

“Like a swan?” Brian supplied helpfully.

“Exactly like a swan.” Javier said dreamily.

“Someone’s smitten.” His mother said, nudging him gently.

“Mother, I have a request for tonight.” He said, a little sheepishly.

“What is it darling?”

“Could we have a rink set up? By the ballroom, in the ballroom, I don’t mind.”

“I think that can be arranged.” She said with a wink. “Now, off to your studies!”

Javier gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he followed Brian out of the room. His mentor and advisor had the decency to at least wait until they were in a private room away from the eyes of the rest of the kingdom, staff, and world before he asked: “What happened to you last night? You didn’t come home at all and when you finally did, you’re smitten? Plus, you’re missing an arrow but you didn’t bring a catch back. But you only lost one arrow? What’s going on?”

“Sharp as ever Brian. I’ll explain tonight. Or Yuzuru can explain.”

“Yuzuru?” Brian asked. “As in Yuzuru Hanyu? The baker’s son?”

“Exactly him.”

“Javier, he’s missing. If you’ve found him you need to tell someone at once! His whole family is terrified for his wellbeing.”

Oh. Javier swallowed the lump in his throat quickly and shook his head. “I can’t Brian. He’s… He’s safe. He told me to tell his family he’ll be home soon. Please trust me. And trust him.”

“I do trust you Javi.” Brian said sincerely. “Now, go and have a shower. You smell like you fell in a lake, and then have a nap. You’ll need all the energy you can get with Yuzuru this evening.” He wiggled his eyebrows. Javier laughed, pushing his shoulder lightly.

“Brian! You’re the second to last person I ever wanted to hear that from! The first being my mother!”

Evgeni watched Javier and his interactions with his family and the palace staff, pacing and considering what to do. Yuzuru was his main barrier to getting the crystal since he couldn’t touch or harm the boy. And he couldn’t really hurt Javier either, not with Yuzuru there. He had to distract Yuzuru somehow so that he could get the crystal and then take both him and the prince out.

“You’re pacing again Father.” Evgenia said from the couch, not even looking up as she turned the page in her book. “What are you thinking? Don’t tell me you’re obsessing over the swan boy again.”

“Of course I’m obsessing over him.” Evgeni snapped. “Don’t you see that he’s the barrier to me getting the crystal?”

“So? Just make the crystal lose its power and you’re fine.” She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Evgeni facepalmed.

“And how, pray tell, would you make the crystal lose its power?”

“By having his prince say he loves someone else.” She looked at him over the top of his book. “Honestly, don’t you read? I found a book a while ago that said if the bearer of the crystal’s true love pledges love to another the magic crystal will lose its power. You should listen to me more often you know.”

Evgeni was shocked for a moment before he smirked and sat down on the couch next to her. “Evgenia, my darling, my sweet, I need you to do something for me.”

Evgenia glanced up at him, putting the book aside. “Yes?”

“Find me your least favourite necklace.”

She rooted around in her jewellery box and handed him one. “There. That one’s kind of old and boring. Why? What are you going to do with it?”

He held it out in his palm and it was enveloped by red and black magic. The beads of power melted away to reveal a necklace almost identical to Yuzuru’s containing the crystal.

“What are you doing?” she asked quietly, looking between the necklace and his face.

“This necklace is magic now. Every time the prince sees you, he’ll see his true love, that stupid boy. You’ll go to the ball and pretend to be him. Then the prince will pledge his love to you and the powers of the magic crystal will be lost. I will then be able to take it, and then we can get rid of Yuzuru and Stephane forever.”

Shoma, Nathan, Boyang, and Junhwan, who had been hovering together at the window, exchanged a worried glance and flew off towards the lake where Yuzuru was sleeping to warn him, Johnny and Stephane.

“And then Evgeni will use Evgenia to trick Prince Javier!” Nathan relayed angrily, flapping his wings.

“No no no, he can’t. He can’t do that!” Johnny said angrily. Stephane laid a wing gently on his.

“Calm down and let’s think about this, okay? Javier must know that Yuzuru won’t be human until after sunset, so, if Evgeni appears before then, he’ll know it’s not Yuzuru I hope.”

“And he’s danced with Yuzuru before so he knows what it’s like!” Boyang added happily.

“And that.” Johnny said, stroking Yuzuru’s sleeping head lightly.

“So, let’s not worry ourselves now when there are so many “what ifs” to consider.” Stephane said gently.


	4. The royal ball goes wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier has the night of his life. Yuzuru has what he thinks might be the last night of his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuzuru in this is wearing his Notte Stella costume. Evgenia is wearing the costume she wore at the Exhibition skate at worlds in 2017, the white dress

As the sun began to lower in the sky, Javier paced around the ballroom anxiously. The ball was formally meant to begin with him choosing someone to dance with, but he was waiting for someone.

“Javi,” he looked up and smiled at his mother, “you should at least find someone to dance with while you wait for your special swan-like man you know. The room is full of lovely men and women after all. Find someone wonderful to dance with while you wait.”

Javier rolled his eyes before he smiled and bowed to his mother. “May I?”

She fixed him with a look, tutting slightly. “Javi,” she warned.

“It’s you or Brian and I think you’re much more charming than he is. May I have this dance ma’am?”

She laughed and took his hand, dancing around the room with him. “You could have asked Laura you know.”

“Laura doesn’t know about him yet.” Javier said simply. “She’d say I’m putting off finding someone else by dancing with her.”

“Well, you are to some extent.” She teased. “But, if this man is as wonderful as you think he is, I’m more than happy to let you marry him. Prince or commoner, king or slave.”

Javier squeezed her hand lightly with a smile. “Thank you.” He said, barely above a whisper.

In the forest Yuzuru paced anxiously. “It’s getting later and later. The sun needs to set so I can go!”

“Patience Yuzuru,” Stephane said gently, “Evgeni can’t act until he knows you’re a swan.” He waved a wing over Yuzuru’s head and he was bathed in blue light for a moment. “There. You need something suitable to wear to a royal ball after all.”

Johnny watched as the sun lowered and exchanged a look with Stephane. “He should go. He can get their faster if he flies.”

“What about the village?” Nathan interjected, “’cause we all heard how they tried to kill you Johnny!”

“It’s a risk worth taking.” Yuzuru said quietly. “Javi needs me. You all need me. I have to go to him while I can get their faster.”

“The crystal will open the rock at the waterfall.” Stephane said with a soft smile. “Good luck Yuzuru.”

“And Yuzu?” Johnny said softly, “Watch your back.”

Yuzuru nodded and took off, soaring through the sky towards the exit to the forest. He swept through the trees and, near the closed rocks, his crystal necklace shone to open the rocks that hid the entrance. He flew high above the buildings of the village, swallowing down the lump in his throat as he saw the closed bakery on the corner of the town. Shaking it off and muttering a quiet prayer for his family’s safety, he took off towards the castle.

“Now remember,” Evgeni said, holding Evgenia’s hand, “not a word.” He smirked as he looked down at his red and black suit, fit for a royal ball. Evgenia wore a white dress with long sleeves and lace decorating the edges. She looked serene and graceful with her head held high.

Javier spun around the room with his mother still when he caught sight of black hair and a little lopsided smile. He stopped and his breath caught in his throat.

_Yuzuru_

“Mother,” Javier said. She followed his line of sight and smiled.

“Well, come on. Introduce me Javier!” He took her hand and led her over to Yuzuru and Stephane.

“I’m so glad you came.” Javier said with a smile. “Yuzuru, this is my mother. Mother, this is Yuzuru.”

Yuzuru, Evgenia, bowed their head to Javier’s mother. Stephane, Evgeni stepped forwards and shook her hand.

“We’re so honoured to meet you, Your Majesty.”

“Will you skate with me?” Javier asked Evgenia. She took his hand and smiled to Evgeni, lacing up the skates she had brought with her.

Yuzuru, the real Yuzuru, flew around the castle and stopped by one of the windows. There, in the centre of the ballroom, was a large rink. Right next to it was Javier and… And…

“No…” Yuzuru whispered as he saw Evgenia step out onto the ice with Javier. “No! I can’t be too late! Please let him realise!”

Javier watched Yuzuru, Evgenia, in awe as they slid across the ice elegantly. He thought he’d seen something amazing that night on the lake when they’d been messing around, but in his element Yuzuru looked so serene and graceful. Javier’s breath caught in his throat as he took Yuzuru’s hand and started to skate around with him.

Evgeni smirked at the scene unfolding before him. He was a little surprised that Javier hadn’t even asked how Yuzuru was human at this time of day but, had he, Evgeni had come as Stephane to answer that question and quell any flames of doubt before they had time to catch. The prince was clearly enamoured as he spun Evgenia around, his hand resting on her waist when they set off together around the rink. He glanced idly around the ballroom, looking up to watch the sunrise at the window.

And he spotted Yuzuru hovering there, watching the scene too.

Snarling quietly, he sent a few sparks of red and black magic to close every window so that Yuzuru couldn’t fly in and ruin his plan. It was much more fun for Evgeni to watch as Yuzuru’s heart broke, watching the poor Prince of Spain dance with another.

“You know,” Javier said softly to who he thought was Yuzuru, “I promised my mother I would find myself someone to marry tonight and I never break a promise.”

Evgenia smiled at him softly, keeping quiet.

“I suppose what I’m asking is, will you marry me?”

Evgenia slid over to the edge of the rink where Evgeni met her and helped her off. “I couldn’t help but overhear what you said. Are you asking for this man’s hand in marriage?”

“Yes.” Javier said stepping off the ice.

“That’s very flattering, but I must ask: do you love the person in front of you?” Evgeni asked, sending Yuzuru a smirk.

“Yes,” Javier said without hesitation. “with all my heart.”

As the last light of day fell below the horizon, Yuzuru tumbled out of the sky and landed on the ground as if he were a snowflake being carried by a winter breeze. Blue light enveloped his body and the feathers melted away to reveal the young man once more, clad in a sparkly white costume with feather accents, lying unconscious on the ground. Evgeni saw this occur and burst out laughing.

“Thank you, Your Highness, you’ve been very helpful.” With a wave of his hand, the Yuzuru in the room glowed red and the sparks soon dissolved to reveal Evgenia. His own persona of Stephane vanished too.

“Evgeni.” Javier said angrily, clenching his fists. “Where is Yuzuru?!”

“Who cares? You’ve already pledged your love to my daughter!”

With a wave of his hand, he turned both him and Evgenia into eagles and the two flew off. Brian slipped Javier a sword and a quiver of arrows.

“Do what you have to do. I’ll talk to your mother. Find him.”


	5. The showdown in the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephane and the others get Yuzuru back to the forest where Evgeni catches up to them. Javier also arrives, hoping to save Yuzuru from his mistake.

By the side of the doors, where Yuzuru lay, Evgeni and Evgenia landed together. The older laughed and knelt down next to the unconscious man.

“What a pretty picture. Let’s see how brave you are without the crystal.” He unclasped the necklace around Yuzuru’s neck and pulled the crystal off it. He attached the crystal to the necklace around his own neck and handed Evgenia the rest.

“All yours my beautiful jewel.” He said softly, kissing the crown of her head before he turned back to Yuzuru.

“A beautiful legend, wasn’t it? You beating me.” Evgeni drawled. He barely had time to duck as an arrow whipped past his ear, nicking the side of it.

Javier stood behind him, another arrow in his bow ready to fire. Evgeni laughed, shaking his head a little.

“Come to discuss your wedding plans boy?”

Javier fired again, narrowly missing Evgeni once more.

“I’m not a patient one, Prince. Lower the weapon or he gets it.” Evgeni pointed to the unconscious figure of Yuzuru on the ground. Javier swallowed down the bile in his throat and placed the arrow back into his quiver.

“What are you waiting for then?” He asked. “Come and get me Evgeni. I’m right here.”

Behind Evgeni, in a horse drawn carriage, Javier spied Stephane, Johnny, Nathan, Shoma, Boyang and Junhwan. Junhwan gasped and hid his face in Nathan’s shoulder as Shoma lowered his head.

“We’re too late.” Boyang whispered mournfully.

“This is all my fault.” Johnny mumbled. “If I hadn’t been out in the village, then-”

“He’s still alive.” Stephane whispered. With a wave of his hand, blue sparkles flew over to Yuzuru’s form.

“Come and get me!” Javier teased, dancing just out of Evgeni’s line of magic. He had to keep him distracted to buy the others time to get Yuzuru away.

“Stop moving you coward!” Evgeni roared, sending more sparks at Javier that instead hit a statue, causing it to explode and send chunks of marble everywhere.

“Maybe you need to work on your aim old man.” Javier grinned, dusting himself down.

Yuzuru’s form, carried on the blue sparkles, landed between Johnny and Stephane in the carriage. As soon as it did, they took off quickly back to the forest. Evgeni’s patience then ran out and he took a look at his surroundings.

“The boy,” he mumbled frantically, looking around them, “where did they boy go?!”

“What boy?” Javier asked innocently. Evgeni glared at him furiously.

“Yuzuru! Where is he?!”

“Seems like something we have in common is that we both want to answer that question.” Javier said with a smirk.

Evgeni’s temper snapped and he fired red and black sparks at Javier. Thinking quickly, he ducked behind Evgenia and the magic hit her instead. With a small scream, she too turned into a swan.

“Evgenia!” He said with a gasp, looking down at her form. “That wasn’t meant for you! That was-”

“Leave me out of this! I want no part of your plans anymore!” She snapped, waddling off.

Javier had dashed off to the stables to ready a horse as Evgeni took off in eagle form. He flew off after the trailing blue sparkles.

“Is he okay?” Junhwan asked, glancing over his shoulder in the carriage to where Stephane was tending to Yuzuru carefully. Stephane gave him a little smile, but was cut off by a caw from above when he went to answer.

“Evgeni! Let me handle him!” Johnny shouted. Stephane pulled him down roughly, glaring slightly.

“Don’t be stupid. Yuzuru needs us all right now. Don’t go risking your life because you’re petty Johnny. We’ve got to get him back to the forest, and he can fly right now and we can’t.”

The horses moved faster and, with a little help from Stephane, they started to fly quickly through the trees. Stephane’s magic opened the rock at the waterfall.

“Wait here in case Javier comes.” He said to Johnny who nodded and stopped by the rocks in the waterfall.

The carriage continued with Evgeni hot on its tail. Stephane urged the magic to take them faster still, but they lost control and crashed hard into a tree. The horses escaped perfectly fine and dashed off into the forest out of fright. Shoma and Boyang fell out of the remnants of the carriage and Nathan and Junhwan fell on top of Yuzuru and Stephane. In front of them, a large eagle landed and glowed red, revealing Evgeni.

“Ahh, much better. I don’t like to rush around and ruin a perfect evening.” He smirked at the four youngsters, especially Junhwan who had Yuzuru’s head resting on his lap. “Now for the boy.”

“Wait,” Stephane said, standing up and shaking himself off, “your battle is with me. Not with him. Leave him out of this.”

“You’re right cousin.” Evgeni said with a wicked grin.

The two cousins stood opposite each other. Both raised a hand and sent out sparks: Stephane’s blue met Evgeni’s overpowering red. Stephane barely had time to widen his eyes before he was hit full force by a wave of magic. The four watched in horror as Stephane, their father figure and king, turned into a mouse. The mouse was scooped up by Nathan quickly who handed him to Junhwan.

“Y-Your Highness….” He breathed out mournfully.

Nathan made a move to run at Evgeni, but he was pulled back by Shoma. “Don’t be stupid. We can’t take him on.” Shoma muttered. Evgeni just laughed.

“Is that the best you lot can do?” Another arrow whipped past his other ear, nicking that one too. The four turned to see Johnny running towards them with Javier in tow.

“Where’s Stephane?!” Johnny demanded, and Junhwan handed him the mouse. “Oh Steph….” He mumbled, petting his ears gently.

“I’d have thought you’d learn your lesson by now.” Evgeni grumbled at Javier, rubbing his ear lightly. “I suppose I’ll have to teach it to you again.”

Javier ducked the magic Evgeni sent at him as he knocked the sword out of his hand and the quiver of arrows off his back. Johnny moved the four youngest away and Javier dashed towards the lake.

_Buy Yuzuru time. Please Yuzuru wake up. Please. Let me apologise for everything I did to you, to your friends, to this place with my one mistake. Please._

“You don’t know when to give up, do you boy?” Evgeni snarled at Javier. He raised his hand, sparks collecting in it.

“No!” Evgeni turned to see Yuzuru running towards Javier. “Javi!”

“Yuzuru!” He ran to him, meeting him halfway. “You don’t have the crystal!”

Evgeni smirked and hit the two with black and red sparks. Instead of an invisible shield coming up like Yuzuru expected, the sparks collided with the two and knocked them both down. Johnny had to suppress a scream as he watched Javier and Yuzuru fall together into each other’s arms, lying together as if they had been dancing together. Evgeni burst out laughing.

“Not a bad deal, two for one!” He laughed, staring at Johnny and the four youngsters. “At last, this world is all mine!”

The crystal around his neck glowed white and Johnny pulled the kids closer to him, frowning. Evgeni coughed as he was raised up into the sky.

“What? What is this?!”

“The crystal’s powers must have gone.” Johnny breathed out, looking up at Evegni. The blonde started to claw at his necklace, trying to tear the crystal off.

“No! Stop! I’ve fought too hard for this!” Evgeni screamed as white light enveloped him.

White sparks flew out and Evgeni had vanished. The slight gloom of the forest dissolved to give way to bright grass and flowers. Sparks circled Johnny and then each of the four youngsters in turn. Junhwan set down the mouse and it slowly started to grow up. Soon Stephane was standing there again, smiling before he was pulled into a tight hug by Johnny.

“Look!” Boyang said softly, pointing towards where Yuzuru and Javier lay on the grass. The two moved slightly and Yuzuru sat up so that Javier could sit up too.

Yuzuru smiled at him and Javier held his hand gently, looking down a little.

“Yuzuru…” He mumbled.

“Javi,” he said softly, cupping his cheek gently.

“Evgeni tricked me. It’s you I love, if you’ll have me.”

Yuzuru hugged him gently, resting his head on Javier’s chest. Johnny and Stephane smiled at each other and the four youngest men giggled at the couple hugging by the edge of swan lake.

“You did it Yuzuru,” Stephane said softly. “You saved us.”

Javier took Yuzuru back to the village on horseback and the younger froze slightly when he saw the collection of people outside the bakery. Javier slowed down his horse so they could see what was going on. Yuzuru’s mother, father and sister were standing there together with people around them.

“We have to close. We need to find our son.” His father said sadly. “I’m sorry, but we need him back. Thank you everyone who has been our loyal customers for a while now. It will be sad leaving all of you behind, but-”

“Father!” Yuzuru shouted, climbing down from Javier’s horse and running through the crowd towards his parents. He forced his way to the front and, unlike how they had acted back in Japan, he threw his arms around his mother tightly. His sister hugged him and then his father too. Yuzuru openly cried into his mother’s apron, wiping at his eyes.

“I-I’m sorry! I just…I…I can’t explain here.” He mumbled.

His father rubbed his back and smiled. “Don’t worry Yuzu. We can discuss it later. I’m glad you’re safe.” He turned to the crowd and smiled. “We won’t be leaving!”

Yumi turned her attention to Javier and she tilted her head at him. “Yuzuru, is he your friend?”

Yuzuru nodded and waved him over. “Mother, this Javi. Javi, my mother.”

Javier bowed to her quickly, smiling. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is ours Your Highness,” she said quickly, lowering her head to him, “thank you for finding our son.”

“Believe me, I owe him my life.” Javier said, hand resting on Yuzuru’s waist.

“Come in,” Yuzuru’s father motioned to the bakery, “we have much to discuss.”

And so, Javier and Yuzuru explained the story to his family. His sister winced when he mentioned Evgeni and how he turned Yuzuru into a swan. His face lit up when Javier recounted his meeting with the other swans, especially how Nathan had pushed him into a lake. Yuzuru’s father’s jaw clenched when Javier mentioned how he was tricked by Evgeni.

“And so Javi brought me home.” Yuzuru finished, squeezing his hand.

“And, with your permission, I’d like to marry your son.” Javier asked, head bowed.

Yuzuru’s father studied him carefully for a moment but nodded slowly. “I give you permission. Yuzuru clearly loves you and you clearly love him too. I have one question to ask though.”

Yuzuru looked at his father with a small smile as Javier looked incredibly worried.

“How many layers for the wedding cake?”

“As many as you’d like father.” Yuzuru grinned.

In the forest, by the side of the lake, Javier waited anxiously. He fiddled with his suit for the thousandth time.

“Stop worrying Javier. He’ll turn up.” Brian said gently from by his side. Next to him stood Evgenia who had been picked up at one of Laura’s handmaidens when she was found by the castle.

“It’s not that I’m worried about Brian. What if he’s changed his mind?”

“He won’t have done.” Brian said softly. “Seriously Javier, calm down.”

Javier opened his mouth to complain when he was cut off by the arrival of Yuzuru’s entourage. His jaw dropped when he saw Boyang, Shoma, Nathan, and Junhwan come forwards with Boyang and Shoma carrying the rings, and Nathan and Junhwan carrying baskets of flower petals. Behind him walked Yuzuru with his father next to him, wearing a white costume similar to the one he was going to wear to the ball. His sister Saya had threaded flowers into his hair and Yuzuru smiled shyly when he came face to face with Javier. The prince shook hands with the man before he left, leaving only Yuzuru and Javier together at the front.

“Dearly beloved,” Stephane started with a smile, “we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these Yuzuru Hanyu, and his royal highness Prince Javier Fernandez from Spain.”

Throughout the ceremony, Yuzuru couldn’t tear his eyes away from Javier, and Javier couldn’t look away either. Javier squeezed his hand gently as he slid the golden ring onto his finger, and Yuzuru did the same as he slipped his own gold ring on Javier’s finger.

“I now pronounce you married. You may now-”

Before Stephane could finish, Yuzuru threw himself into Javier’s arms and they kissed. In the same place as where they had first met, the two married each other.

And they all lived happily ever after. Except for Evgeni.


End file.
